The invention relates to seating and particularly to a fastening system for attaching a seat cover to a seat back member. Conventionally, seat covers for seat backs, such as those used in automotive vehicles, are slipped like a pillowcase over the seat back member and attached to the seat member along their free end edges by staples or hog rings. Such fastening methods consume considerable time and, because the tension loads are applied at spaced points, cause much greater strain on the upholstery material than would be the case if the material was tensioned uniformly along its length. Furthermore, especially where hog rings are used, such fasteners present the possibility that the fingers of a seat occupant could be cut. Also, in seats such as those with reclining and/or forward folding backs, where the joining line of the upholstery end portions can be viewed, the presence of hog rings or staples is quite displeasing from an esthetic point of view. U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,457 shows structure which accommodates the movement of a seat back but requires the use of considerable amounts of material and labor.